072314 Eddy Miloko
calligraphicGuitarist CG began pestering timidTheurge TT at 18:43 -- 06:43 CG: Hello? 06:43 TT: umm, w-what's up? 06:43 CG: Just seeing how you were doing. 06:44 TT: f-fine? 06:44 CG: Alright. Just managed to get word that Tethys is coming back to my group to try outplaying Thiago. 06:44 CG: I had Enzo mediate between them so things don't go out of hand... but... 06:45 TT: I'd s-stay out of t-that s-sort of m-mess, p-personally? 06:46 CG: ...I just don't like Kismesissitude... 06:46 CG: Why would anyone want it? 06:46 TT: it's a n-natural f-feeling? 06:46 CG: Natural? Natural to want to have the person you're crushing on see a bad fate in their future? 06:47 CG: I'd never want anything like that to happen to anybody. 06:48 TT: it's not a-about s-seeing t-them h-have s-something bad h-happen to t-them? it's a-about b-besting t-them and k-knowing y-you're b-better t-than t-them? 06:49 CG: You mean a Rivalry. It's what humans call it. I can understand that but Thiago and Tethys come off like they wanna kill each other to see who the better troll is... 06:49 CG: Keeping it at a rivalry I can understand...but having it a deadly rivalry I don't get. 06:49 TT: it's not c-common, but it h-happens? 06:50 CG: I really can't get it. But it's the best I could do even if thiago and Tethys don't like me for it. I used Enzo because he's getting in good with Thiago and he's developing feelings for Tethys. 06:50 CG: Only reason I'm saying it here is because I feel like you can keep it hush hush or at least know how to better use this knowledge. 06:51 CG: Me, all I can do is just go around and talk to people. 06:51 TT: erm, you e-ever t-think you m-might be m-meddleing? 06:51 CG: I suppose i am. 06:51 CG: meaning I'll have to just stop talking to Tethys and Thiago to keep out of it. 06:52 TT: it's j-just? I k-know s-some p-people f-feel u-uncomfortable a-around you? w-with how p-pushy you are s-sometimes? 06:53 CG: I just got too out of hand meeting new people to realize it. 06:54 CG: Though I think I did all I can do. 06:54 CG: What do you think? 06:55 TT: it's not n-necessarily a bad t-thing to w-want to m-meet new p-people, but you n-need to k-know w-when p-people w-want t-their s-space and r-respect t-that? 06:55 CG: Yeah. I just don't know everyone well enough yet to know where my limits should be. 06:56 CG: How would you feel if you were in my lifestyle? 06:56 TT: w-well, if you e-ever f-find y-yourself w-wondering if y-you've g-gone too far, you p-probably h-have? 06:57 CG: Then I have. 06:57 CG: Some good person I turned out to be huh? 06:58 TT: l-listen, you w-wanna k-know w-what m-makes s-someone a g-good p-person? 06:58 CG: what? 06:59 TT: s-someone who r-realizes t-that t-they m-make m-mistakes, but t-they k-keep t-trying to i-improve? 06:59 CG: ... thanks. Means a lot to talk about this actually. 06:59 CG: I don't mean to change the subject, but I hope you're getting along okay with the magic girl. 07:00 TT: yes, w-we've hit it off q-quite w-well? t-thanks for i-introducing us to e-each o-other? 07:00 CG: I had a feeling you two would hit it off. 07:00 CG: It's a way of me saying thank you for accepting me as a friend. 07:01 TT: w-well, y-you're w-welcome t-then? 07:02 CG: Now, there any chance I can get some simple insight on your day to day lifestyle with your family of nobles? Any jobs they do or what they're responsible for? 07:02 CG: If not, I can understand. 07:02 TT: err, s-sorry R-Rubes c-chewed me out for s-saying as m-much as I a-already h-have? 07:03 CG: OI...Right... 07:03 CG: sorry about that. 07:03 CG: I didn't think she'd be that personal about keeping the family life private. 07:04 CG: Though I wonder if she took it too personal when I said she reminded me of a fairy tale princess... 07:04 TT: s-she's r-right t-though? I was s-saying way too m-much? and p-probably? 07:04 CG: I'll try to keep that fantasy talk out of it next time. 07:05 CG: Been way too muddled with emotions that I can't seem to control myself. 07:05 TT: p-probably for the b-best? she l-likes r-robots m-more a-anyways? 07:05 CG: ...Hmm. 07:06 CG: best common ground I can imagine between us is a game setting that mixed magic and robots together. 07:06 CG: dungeons and dragons Eberron. 07:07 CG: Heck. It's a game even you could play if you were into it. 07:07 CG: She'd be the artificer, you'd be the cleric, GT would be the mage, and I'd be the warrior. 07:08 CG: well, alchemist for GT maybe. 07:08 TT: why do I h-have to be the c-cleric!? 07:08 CG: ...You're the high priestess? 07:09 TT: p-perhaps I'd l-like to p-pretend to be s-someone d-different f-from m-myself t-though? 07:09 CG: Oh right sorry... 07:09 CG: What would you prefer to be? 07:15 TT: I d-dunno, p-proabably a c-cleric? I j-just d-didn't l-like t-that you a-assumed t-that's w-what I'd w-want? 07:15 CG: Ouch. There I go again. 07:15 CG: But to me, that's how you and rubi seem to me. 07:16 CG: It's also how I cope with comparisons and getting to know others so far. I've never had people to talk to before other than my mother. 07:16 CG: This was my only way of knowing how people act and feel. 07:17 TT: w-well, try and ask p-people i-instead of j-just a-assuming t-things a-about t-them? 07:18 CG: I'll try to. 07:18 CG: Again, I thank you for hearing me out. Any chance you would be alright with me coming and going for any more spiritual guidance or advice? 07:18 TT: s-sure? 07:19 CG: Thank you. I hope that, whatever may come, everyone makes it through alright and can smile in the end. 07:19 CG: I'll see you soon. I gotta tend to my things. 07:19 TT: l-later? -- calligraphicGuitarist CG ceased pestering timidTheurge TT at 19:19 --